Regular Quest Series
For an introduction, please see Quest Series. Last updated July 15, 2014. List of Series *Welcome Tasks (Sept 18, 2013) *Introductory Series (Sept 18, 2013) *Lookin' Fer Answers (Sept 18, 2013) *Hearth and Home (Sept 18, 2013) *Our Journey Begins (Sept 18, 2013) *Maker's Affair (Sept 18, 2013) * Being Social! (Sept 20, 2013) * Howdy Partner! (Sept 18, 2013) Not a social Quest Series * Feasts of Fancy (Oct 7, 2013) * Yours Mine Ours (Sept 18, 2013) * Loco Locomotive (Sept 18, 2013) * Mission Matters (Sept 18, 2013) *Ado Adobe (Sept 18, 2013) * Armory Amour (Sept 18, 2013) * Colossal Concerns (Sept 18, 2013) * Split Biscuit (Sept 18, 2013) * Horsin' Around (Sept 18, 2013) * Bob 'n Weave (Sept 18, 2013) * Mystery Egg! (Sept 18, 2013) * City Planning (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop II (Sept 18, 2013) * The Lost Workshop III (Sept 18, 2013) * Tea and Privacy (Sept 18, 2013) * Sculpture and Horticulture (Sept 18, 2013) * Forts and Courts (Sept 18, 2013) Should be done after Tea and Privacy * An Ox a Day! (Sept 18, 2013) * New Friends, New Places! (Sept 18, 2013) * Culture for Vultures (Sept 24, 2013) * Hoard Unexplored (Oct 31, 2013) * Round Town (Oct 31, 2013) * Smell of Success (Oct 31, 2013) * The Final Mystery (Nov 8, 2013) * More Chores? (Nov 8, 2013) * Hustle and Bustle (Nov 8, 2013) * El Dorado Bravado (Nov 15, 2013) * Newcomers Welcome (Nov 29, 2013) * City Livin' (Dec 6, 2013) * Bottle Racket (Dec 6, 2013) * El Dorado Serenado (Nov 22, 2013) * Golden Hour (Nov 29, 2013) * Merry and Scary (Nov 29, 2013) * Ranch Inspection (Dec 16, 2013) * Bigfoot, Small Problems (Dec 6, 2013) *Ranch Inspection II (Dec 16, 2013) *Callous Palace (Dec 16, 2013) *School for Fools (Dec 20, 2013) *Pretty Kitty (Dec 20, 2013) *Hoard Explored (Jan 3, 2014) * The Perfect Home (Jan 3, 2014) *Fountains of Gold (Jan 3, 2014) *Accommodation Rotation (Jan 10, 2014) *Divine Equine (Jan 10, 2014) *Shadow of El Dorado (Jan 20, 2014) * Tough Night (Jan 20, 2014) * Occasional Oasis (Feb 7, 2014) * The Fundamentals (Feb 7, 2014) * Obelisk Obligations (Feb 7, 2014) * The Fundamentals II (Feb 13, 2014) * Spring and Sting (Feb 21, 2014) * Golden Pool (Feb 28, 2014) * Dome Worry About It (Mar 7, 2014) * Statutes and Statues (Mar 14, 2014) * Regal Eagle (Mar 25, 2014) * Ground Sloth Found (Mar 28, 2014) * Best Nest in the West (Apr 4, 2014) * Liars and Cheetahs (Apr 11, 2014) * Prehistoric Camel Mammal (Apr 16, 2014) * Town Clock Block (Apr 29, 2014) * Fortunate Fortifications (May 2, 2014) * Jurassic Ranch (May 16, 2014) * Raptor Captor (May 23, 2014) * Leggo My Steggo (May 30, 2014) * Triceratops Holding Box (Jun 6, 2014) * Respect the T-Rex (Jun 6, 2014) * Ruby's Own (Jun 13, 2014) * Pyramid Scheme (Jun 13, 2014) * History Lesson (Jun 20, 2014) * Safety First or Second? (Jun 20, 2014) * Dreams Take Wing (Jun 27, 2014) * History Lesson II (Jun 27, 2014) * Operatic Antic (Jul 4, 2014) * History Lesson III' (Jul 4, 2014) * Yon Mastodon (Jul 11, 2014) * History Lesson IV (Jul 11, 2014) ---- Return to Quest Series Category:Regular Quest Series